Przygody Henrego Williamsa
by ColdplayerAlone
Summary: Pewnego dnia Amy i Rory dostają pewne zadanie, które będzie miało wielki wpływ na świat. Zawiera OC i AU
1. Chapter 1

Minęło 7 lat odkąd zostali tutaj wysłani. Nie mogli wrócić do domu. Taki był warunek tego, żeby byli razem. Nowy York, rok 1946. Amy wracała właśnie do ich domu w Queens. Przeczuwała, że ten dzień będzie w pewnym sensie wyjątkowy. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Weszła do domu. Myślała, że będzie sama, ale tuż po wejściu do kuchni spotkała ciepły wzrok swojego męża.

"Hej." Powiedział Rory i podszedł do niej. Następnie przytulił ją.  
"Cześć. Dlaczego jesteś tak wcześnie?"  
" W szpitalu było dzisiaj pusto i stwierdzili, że nie ma mnie co trzymać. Powiedzieli, że gdyby sytuacja nagle się zmieniła poślą po mnie" Podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej garnek z zupą.  
"Głodna?"  
"Strasznie!"

Po obiedzie usiedli razem na kanapie i zaczęli rozmawiać o ich dniu i wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Nagle do ich drzwi zadzwonił ktoś.  
"Ja otworzę." Rory wstał z kanapy i powędrował w kierunku drzwi. Otworzył je, ale nikogo tam nie było. Rozglądał się chwilę w prawo, w lewo. Ulica była zupełnie pusta. Już miał wrócić do salonu kiedy podczas zamykania drzwi zauważył niemowlaka zawiniętego w białe prześcieradło. Obok dziecka leżał list.

"Amy." Rory niepewnie wziął malutkiego człowieka na ręce. "Czy mogłabyś na sekundę pozwolić?"  
Kobieta wstała z kanapy i po chwili już znalazła się w korytarzu.  
"Leżał po naszymi drzwiami. Ktoś musiał go tu zostawić, ale po prostu zniknął" Zaczął tłumaczyć mężczyzna. Amy stała lekko zszokowana. Spoglądała to na dziecko, to na męża, ale potem jej wzrok zawiesił się na liście, który wciąż leżał na wycieraczce. Schyliła się i wzięła go do ręki. Koperta była wykonana z bardzo solidnego papieru. Na jej wierzchu napisane było tylko dwa słowa "Dla Pondów"

"Zabierz go do środka" Poleciła Amy. Kiedy Rory wszedł do wnętrza zamknęła drzwi. Usiedli przy stole w kuchni.  
"Otwieramy?"  
"To list kierowany do nas. Chyba powinniśmy." Wzięła kopertę do ręki i otworzyła ją. Powoli wyciągnęła list. Była to zwyczajna kartka w formacie A4 zapisana nawet nie w połowie. Widać było, że nadawca się śpieszył. Amy zaczęła studiować treść listu, który brzmiał następująco:

_Kochani Rodzice!  
Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji. Dziecko, które leżało pod drzwiami waszego domu to wasz wnuk. Ma na imię Henry i podobnie jak ja i Doctor jest władcą czasu. Musicie się nim zająć, ponieważ ja nie mogę. Każdy nasz wróg chce go dopaść. Jedynym sposobem było wysłanie go do miejsca, w którym nikt go nie będzie szukał, a więc paradoks w Nowym Yorku wydał mi się idealny. Wychowajcie go na dobrego człowieka i powiedzcie mu całą prawdę o mnie, Doctorze i podróżach w czasie. Kiedyś na pewno go odnajdziemy. Kiedy Henry będzie w odpowiednim wieku dajcie mu to co znajduję się zawinięte razem z nim.  
Kocham was i wiem, że dacie radę._

_Melody_

_P.S. Doctor nie wie nic o tym, że ma syna._

"To już wszystko?" Zapytał Rory, który trochę nie dowierzał. Położył list na stole i spojrzał na Henrego i pogłaskał go po głowie.  
"Nie ma tu już nic więcej" Amy jeszcze raz obejrzała dokładnie list i kopertę.  
"River pisała o jakiejś rzeczy, którą mamy mu dać gdy do tego dorośnie" I rzeczywiście tam była, a właściwie były zawinięte w prześcieradle. Śrubokręt soniczny i manipulator wiru czasoprzestrzennego.  
" Okej musimy przeanalizować sytuację. Przed chwilą dowiedzieliśmy się, że mamy wnuka, którego musimy wychować. Jest on mały więc potrzebuje więcej opieki. Czasy jak na razie też nie są zbyt ciekawe. Nie mamy wyboru. Musimy dać radę." Rory widocznie się uspokoił i już nie słychać było paniki w jego głosie.  
"Podoba mi się to, a chyba nie powinno" Mina Amy wskazywała na jedno. Rory uśmiechnął się ciepło " Czas na przygodę!"

I tu zaczyna się historia Henrego Williamsa.

* * *

**AN: Chaptery będą się ukazywały bez konkretnie ustalonej częstotliwości np. co tydzień. Będe wrzucać jak tylko napiszę. Może mi to zająć tydzień, dwa dni albo dwa tygodnie. Recenzje mile widziane :) **

**Jak na razie trzymajcie się i nie żałujcie niczego.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dziwadło Hahaha idziesz do domu" Znowu to samo. Każdego dnia w szkole mówili tak do niego. Starał się to ignorować, ale z czasem robiło cię coraz gorzej. Najpierw zaczęło się niewinnie. Od czasu do czasu ktoś tylko tak zwracał się do niego. Teraz za swoją odmienność stał się ofiarą pośmiewisk wielu silniejszych rówieśników  
"Patrz jak do ciebie mówię"  
O nie to znowu Dan. Henry wprost go nienawidził, ale ukrywał się z tym, ponieważ nie chciał ściągać na siebie większych kłopotów.  
"Dziwadło chcesz dostać jeszcze raz w nos." Mówiąc to chłopak zamachnął się na Henrego, ale w połowie drogi coś zatrzymało jego pięść.

"Chłopcze czy nikt nie nauczył cię, że przemoc rodzi przemoc." Dan odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Przestraszył się i opuścił rękę. Jego twarz wyrażała zdziwienie i wstyd w jednym.  
"Nie chcę robić ci problemów i nie powiem twoim rodzicom jak traktujesz słabszych. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie powtórzy się to więcej. Teraz zmykaj stąd"  
Chłopak pobiegł co sił w nogach w stronę swojego domu później skręcił w uliczkę i więcej go nie było widać.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Mężczyzna odwrócił się teraz do Henrego.  
"Tak" odparł chłopak trochę jakby myślał zupełnie na odwrót." Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu odejść?"  
"Wcale, że nie. Ja tylko dałem mu szansę." Uśmiechnął się Rory "Każdy na nią zasługuję. Chociaż jest jedno stworzenie we wszechświecie, które nie dostaje jej nawet od twojego taty"  
"Ale super. Kim są i co takiego zrobili?" Henry wyraźnie się ożywił na słowo "tata". Prawie zawsze oznaczało to kolejną opowieść o niesamowitym Doctorze i jego fantastycznych przygodach.  
"Opowiem ci o tym wieczorem. Teraz chodź, bo twoja babcia przygotowała coś pysznego na obiad."

Gdy na ulicach było pusto i ciemno Henry właśnie przygotowywał się do snu. Wszystkie zeszyty były już spakowane, a kredki pochowane do odpowiednich pudełek. Chłopiec uwielbiał rysować. Szczególnie rzeczy z opowieści swoich dziadków. Prawie na każdej jego pracy widać było niebieską budkę i szalonego mężczyznę z fezem na głowie. Jeden z jego rysunków powieszony był w salonie. Znajdowali się na nim Henry, Amy i Rory, a w tle widać było TARDIS i wyglądające z niej twarze Doctora i River.

Kiedy tylko chłopiec był gotowy do snu do jego pokoju jak co wieczór weszli Amy i Rory.  
"Hej, mały idziesz spać?"  
"Nie, najpierw Dziadek obiecał historię" Chłopiec usiadł wygodnie na swoim łóżku i skrzyżował nogi.  
"Ja czy ty?" Spytał Rory i spojrzał znaczącym wzrokiem na żonę.  
"No dobra" Powiedziała, przewracając oczami "To o czym dzisiaj?" podeszła do łóżka wnuczka i usiadła na nim po turecku  
"EXTERMINATE ... EXTERMINATE ..." Zaśmiał się Rory wychodząc z pokoju  
"No więc, ja tak naprawdę nie wiem za wiele o tym jak twój ojciec ich poznał. Kiedyś opowiadał mi o Wojnie Czasu jego rasy przeciwko Dalekom, bo tak te monstra się zwą. Nie będę cię zanudzać tymi rzeczami. Jestem pewna, że spodoba ci się historia o tym jak Doctor szantażował ich ciastkiem, co ty na to?"

"Ciastkiem, serio?"

"To była 2 moja podróż z twoim tatą. Dostaliśmy telefon od samego Chruchilla ..."

Minęło pół godziny i Amy stwierdziła, że robi się późno.  
"... ale na dzisiaj to koniec. Musisz się wyspać do szkoły, prawda" Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała wnuczka w czoło.  
" Proszę powiedz tylko jak ta historia się skończyła."  
"Spoilery" Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz i wstała "Opowiem ci jutro. Dobranoc, śpij dobrze."  
"Dobranoc babciu" Powiedział po czym zgasił lampkę, otulił się mocnej kołdrą i spojrzał w okno.  
"Dobranoc tato, Dobranoc mamo"

Uśmiechnął się i zasnął

Tymczasem Amy zdążyła wdać się w rozmowę z Rorym  
"I jak ci poszło?"  
"Jak tak dalej pójdzie to on nas na śmierć zamęczy tymi pytaniami"  
"Oj nie przesadzaj. Jak każde dziecko jest ciekawe, a to, że nie jest do końca normalny i ma tego pełną świadomość chyba to pogłębia"  
"Ale w tym, rzecz on nie jest normalny i ma tylko 9 lat. Porównaj to do Doctora, który ma 100 razy więcej. Teoretycznie za 81 lat Henry nadal będzie dzieckiem"  
"Nie nie będzie. Wychowujemy go jak każde normalne ludzkie dziecko. Skoro one się tak szybko rozwijają to czemu on nie może dorosnąć trochę szybciej?"  
"Nie wiem, może masz rację"

**AN: Sorry, że długo mnie nie było oraz przepraszam za ten chapter nie jest zbyt długi i jest raczej słaby. Nie martwcie się. Ja też go nie lubię, ale wypada napisać coś z dzieciństwa Henrego. **

**Pozdrawiam. Do napisania przy następnym rozdziale**


End file.
